The present invention relates to a handle sheath for a paper bag handle, and more particularly to such a handle sheath which can be conveniently fastened to one end a twisted handle to secure it to a hole on a face panel of a paper bag.
A regular paper bag 1, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally equipped with two twisted handles 2. When the ends of the twisted handles 2 are respectively inserted through respective through holes 3 on the two opposite face panels of the paper bag, the ends of the twisted handles 2 are tied in knots 4. Tying the ends of the twisted handles 2 in knots 4 consumes much labor and time. In order to tie knots in the twisted handles, the twisted handles must be made relatively longer. Further, the knots 4 generally are not aesthetically pleasing.